War has Come
by UlktamateGaming
Summary: The Vex have made thousands of calculations, trying to find a solution to their Guardian problem. Finally, the have found one. Send the Guardian, the Hunter that destroyed the Black Garden, into another Galaxy. Let somebody else deal with him. Unfortunately, this decision has unintended consequences...
1. All Ends are Beginnings

Kal felt the familiar rumble of his ship as it exited the atmosphere of Earth and into orbit. Other than the occasional rough patches when landing or leaving a planet, his red and white fighter _Comitatus_ flew quite smoothly. It flew high enough above the atmosphere to resist the planet's gravity, but close enough so that he wouldn't be sent adrift into space.

He leaned back in his pilot's seat, examining the view before him. It was one that he had seen quite often, one that had yet to become dull to him. The Earth. The home world of Humanity, and all of its subspecies. He could see a bright white orb in the distance, not far below. It sat there silently, hanging above a broken city. It was quite beautiful, even in its broken state. The Traveler.

It had come almost 1000 years ago, when humanity was still beginning to reach out to other planets. It began terraforming planet after planet, before eventually reaching Mars. Humanity had sent out three armed explorers, the first Fireteam, to investigate. What they found would be beyond comprehension.

Thus began a Golden Age. For 600 years, humanity expanded its reach across the Solar System, doubled its lifespan, created powerful new weaponry and A.I., and made life better for everyone overall. It even created sentient war machines called Exos. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever, and so the Golden age would have to come to an end.

The Darkness came. Information on what the Darkness was specifically has been lost to time, but what we do know was that it brought along with it new and powerful enemies. Humanity almost didn't survive. In a last ditch attempt to save its life, the Traveler created Ghosts.

Ghosts searched for suitable warriors to bring back to life and fight back for humanity. These undead, known as Guardians, would fight for Humanity, eventually creating a safe haven known as the Last City. And that's where Kal came in.

Kal-9 was an Exo, with gold plating and blue eyes. He was also a Hunter, one of three kinds of Guardians that specialized in fast and swift attacks. He wielded a large revolver called a Hand Cannon (quite a fitting name if you ask me), along with a sniper rifle and a space sword.

He had been revived only three years ago and had accomplished so much. He and his Fireteam crippled each of the four races assaulting humanity, securing the Travelers safety. Unfortunately, one of the most powerful and dangerous species, time traveling robots known as the Vex, were gathering strength. Kal didn't particularly like them, especially since they had the power to wipe someone clean from existence. He also didn't like that they had a vendetta against him for destroying their command and one of their greatest sources of power: The Black Garden.

But that wasn't an issue at the moment. He was in his ship, his mobile home, just above the Traveler. Nothing would harm him here. He could finally relax.

"A lot on your mind, huh?" his Ghost asked jokingly, flying up to him from behind the pilot's seat. It looked like a robotic floating eye with eight spikes, four facing forwards and four facing backwards. Each set of spikes could rotate on its own. But, overall it was quite small and wasn't too much of a threat.

"Can you ever give me privacy?" Kal asked, looking back at his floating companion. "You know, for once I would like to be able to think about something without you poking inside my mind."

"Sorry, no can do!" Ghost said, getting a grumble from his Guardian.

"If you continue doing that I'll make you get back into my backpack. We both know how much you like that." Kal threatened jokingly, and Ghost quickly floated away, yelling "No! Just NO!"

Kal laughed for a little bit, before getting back to looking at the view. It was truly nice, but there was something off…

That's when it opened. A triangular portal appeared before him, beginning to suck his ship in. It had triangular edges, with another triangle behind it that was slightly smaller. That triangle had another, and another, etc. until they were too small to see. They were almost like glass, making the entire thing quite strange to look at.

Unfortunately, there was no time to stare. "Ghost! The Vex have opened a portal right in front of us!" Within an instant, his ghost appeared right next to him. "By the Traveler, that is amazing! The Vex shouldn't be able to open portals like this without a gate, and I've never seen anything like this one…"

"Come on ghost, we need to stay focused here!" Kal shouted, turning the ship around, attempting to resist the portals' pull.

Slowly but surely, his ship got closer to the portal. "Ghost, see if you can get us out of here!"

The Ghost flew across the controls, panicking as red lights began to flash from one of the control monitors. "We're unable to warp anywhere, there's too much strain on our engines! If we applied any more power, they would explode!"

"We need to make radio contact with the Tower, see if they can send some help!" Kal yelled, quickly activating his comms.

"This is Kal-9, Exo Hunter speaking! We're in low orbit at the moment, and are caught in some sort of Vex portal! We need immediate assistance!" Kal yelled.

He soon received a response. "This is Commander Zavala speaking. We are having trouble understanding what you are saying, please repeat!"

"This is Kal-9, Exo Hunter! I'm in low orbit, and am stuck in a Vex portal! I need help **NOW**!" Kal repeated quickly.

"Understood Kal. Help is on the way, just hold out-"

Everything inside the ship went black. The power had been cut. The engines shut off, and his ship began to quickly drift faster and faster into the Vex portal. Soon they had been entirely engulfed, and Kal fell unconscious.

* * *

General Grievous was at the helm of his ship when it had opened. His fleet was stationed at a mining system in the Outer Rim, hiding out from the Republic forces. The planet below had given them little complaint, and those who did were shot and killed. The Hutts had expressed their concerns to the General when they learned about his arrival in their territory, but the transfering of a few hundred thousand credits made them change their minds.

Everything was going well until the portal appeared. It was hard not to notice, as it was so bright and alien that all of his ships sensors were going completely crazy. He was anticipating something from outside the galaxy, some sort of hostile alien force to attack. All ships were on standby, ready to attack at any moment.

That's when out came a little fighter. It was different from any normal ship he had seen, yet it at least had similar features to a fighter. It was primarily red, with white symbol's plastered all over it. A white triangle with three diagonal lines decorated each side of the ship, meaning that whoever was inside was probably part of some larger faction or empire.

"Sir, what do we do?" one of the droids at the helm of the ship asked in its signature high pitched voice.

Grievous thought for a moment. "It must be a scout ship of some sort. Blow it to pieces, before any reinforcements arrive."

"Understood sir." The droid said, pressing several buttons. "Wait…we're receiving radio contact from the fighter. Should we respond?"

Grievous nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

Kal soon woke up to a very different scene. The beautiful Earth before him had been replaced by an orange desert world, with a massive fleet of ships above. "Damn! They can't give me a break, can they?!"

Kal then looked to his friend. "Ghost, where are we?"

"Oh good, you're awake! I was worried there for a moment." Ghost said, activating the radio and attempting to connect with the nearby fleet. "I'm making radio contact with our friends nearby. Let's see if we can get some help."

"Alright then." Kal said, ready to communicate with whoever these new people were.

Ghost chirped, saying "Communication established! Be ready!"

"This is Separatist General Grievous speaking. Who are you, and why have you entered Separatist territory?" a raspy, metallic voice said on the other end.

"This is the Comitatus speaking. We got trapped in some kind of wormhole, and have ended up here. We need assistance in repairing our ship so we can leave as soon as possible."

There was silence for a moment, before the General responded. "Understood. We'll-"

There was no time to respond as someone else quickly contacted him, overriding the security measures his ship had set in place.

A new fleet came in, one made up of ships of similar size to Grievous' yet somehow more elegant.

"This is General Kenobi of the Republic. Whoever you are, you need to get yourself out of there now! I'm sending an escort to you as we speak." The transmission then cut out, and Kal quickly moved his ship out of the way as the ships began to fire at each other. Red and blue lasers were exchanged in a spectacular lightshow. Soon, a trio of fighters came in nearby, with the leading one making radio contact. "This is Yellow 3. If you can, make your way over as soon as possible before the Separatists open fire on you."

Kal quickly talked back, saying "Understood. We're on our way."

Ghost activated the engine of the ship once more, and it roared to life. It picked up speed, making its way over to the more elegant cruisers. "On our six!" Ghost yelled as several drones flew up behind him, opening fire.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" Kal said, throwing his ship to a full stop and letting the drones pass by. He sped up again, matching their speed. He then pressed a button at the top of the stick, deploying two seeking missiles towards the drones. Both made contact, destroying two of the three. Kal then began firing rounds at the last one, tearing at its armor until it exploded.

"Wooo!" Kal yelled. "First good thing that's happened all day!" Guardians didn't often fight in space, but when they did it was quite a sight.

The trio of fighters made it over to Kal, and began to escort him towards the cruisers.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just finished rewriting the first chapter! I really feel like it wasn't originally that good, as it was a little rushed. Now I've fixed it at least!**

 **So I decided to begin by explaining the Destiny universe for Clone Wars fans that haven't played the game. It makes who Kal is much easier to understand, and makes the story more fluid overall. I didn't explain the Clone Wars universe, as it's both a popular title and that the explanation will come later in the story anyways.**

 **Now that the first chapter is updated, is there any other chapter you guys feel that I should update? It'll probably take me a bit, as I want to actually focus on writing the next few chapters in the story.**

 **One last thing. When you guys request an OC, please make sure to include how they got into the Clone Wars (or whatever Infinite Timelines universe they've entered). It'll make writing them in much,** ** _much_** **easier. A good example of this is Seraph-7, who was created by Shimmering Dawnstar.**

 **Anyways, that'll be all. I'm going to start working on the next chapter tomorrow, so be ready for that soon!**


	2. Vex Insurgence

Plo Koon grew impatient. He had been waiting for quite a long time, and his Padawans still hadn't returned. It was getting close to night on the ice planet of Ilum, and soon the young Jedi would be sealed in. The icy temple began to grow colder, and the clones under his command began to feel nervous. Pacing back and forth, he looked to Commander Wolfe. "What is taking them so long?"

Commander Wolfe, a clone commander that was currently under the service of Jedi Master Plo Koon, knew nothing about the particular details of the initiation of the Jedi. He shrugged, saying "You're the Jedi here. I'm afraid I don't know."

Plo sighed. He had not wanted to bring clones along for the initiation, but was forced to due to recent attacks by both pirates and Separatists. There was only a small squad with him on the ground, but high above the icy clouds an entire cruiser awaited, ready to depart at a moment's notice.

As night finally fell, the icy door finally fell, sealing the Padawans inside. "Should we help them?" Commander Wolfe asked. Plo looked to the commander, and shook his head. "No. We wait an hour or two. If the force does not guide them here, then we shall enter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yoda sat quietly, meditating. He had felt something not quite long ago, and was now trying to find it. A great source of light, something from far away had come. It was powerful, so much so that it could end the war. Nothing could stop it, nothing but-

There was another presence. It was cold, hard, calculating. He shook as he felt hate flow through him. The red eyes. They were everywhere. Marching on cities. Burning towns. Destroying ships. Slaughtering Jedi. They were coming. They were coming. They were coming. They were coming. The Vex. They were here-

He found himself standing on top of a clone trooper, one dressed in the typical blue garb of the Coruscant guards. His green lightsaber was inches away from his face. "Sorry, I am. Apologies, accept them you must. Intended harm to you, I did not."

He stepped off, withdrawing his lightsaber. He looked around. A few of the temple guards were ready to strike, but they backed off after a couple moments. He was in the hallway outside of his meditation room, but thankfully due to it being night there were not civilians around to see the commotion.

Not soon after, Mace Windu quickly walked into the room. "Master Yoda."

"Master Windu." Yoda replied.

"Surely, you must have sensed it. There was a great light- "

Yoda nodded. "Then a great evil. Warn Master Plo, we must. Great danger, he is in. General Konobi, you must speak with now."

Mace Windu was confused by that last part. "Why Kenobi?" He wouldn't have time to receive an answer, as he was suddenly contacted by the familiar face of the General and Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Master Windu. There is something you need to see."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was becoming dangerously cold. Fires had been set up all around the temple, in order to keep the Jedi and his clones warm, as well as to keep the temple from freezing solid. Plo Koon stood patiently at the door, waiting for the Padawans. "Soldiers, ready your weapons. We are going in for the Padawans momentarily."

They wouldn't have the time to wait. Slowly, one by one little red dots could be seen from the other side of the glass. They came closer and closer, and soon the sound of metal footsteps marching on the icy floor could be heard from the other side.

"Clankers!" Commander Wolfe yelled. They quickly got into position, placing explosives along the front of the icy door, and creating makeshift cover from supply boxes. "This is General Plo Koon. Droids have managed to find the Kyber Crystals and may have killed the Padawans inside. We need immediate reinforcements!" Plo said through the comms on his wrist. He quickly got a response.

"We read you loud and clear. Clone reinforcements will land on the planet shortly. Wait outside for immediate evactuation."

A loud crack attracted the attention of the Jedi master. The icy seal was breaking. Red energy hammered against the other side. Slowly, the ice burst open, and grey machines flooded through. They were nothing like the droids that Plo had seen. These ones had a glowing red eye in the center of their head, and white goo in their chest. Their heads primarily consisted of large crests that surrounded this one eye. Some had horns and a tail instead, and some particularly large ones had no white goo or crest at all.

They opened fire, and Plo quickly drew his lightsaber. The blue glow of his sword illuminated the room. "Retreat! An escort will be waiting for us outside!" Plo said, as he used his lightsaber to absorb shots, not deflect.

As clones slowly backed out of the temple, Plo covered them. "I can't seal the entrance without another Master Jedi, or a lot of time that we don't have!" he said as he made it out of the temple.

The laser fire from the clones easily landed on their targets, but had minimal effect. It would take a quite a few shots to down a standard infantry unit of these machines, and that was quite difficult to do with them raining heavy fire down upon them.

The wind began to pick up, and soon both armies were engulfed in a blizzard. Even with their snow gear, the Jedi master and his troops wouldn't be able to survive for long. Slowly, one by one they found themselves surrounded by glowing red eyes, peering through the dark storm.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Wow, it has been a really long time since I updated this. Thankfully, though, I'm back and ready to give you guys new content to enjoy. I've been distracted with schoolwork, having very little time to write anything at all. As my birthday (the 1** **st** **) approaches, I've been able to wiggle in some time to give you guys more to read.**

 **So, why wasn't Kal featured in this chapter? I did this mainly because I wanted to set up the Vex invasion of the Republic. I will try to keep this as cannon as possible, so that it can fit into the Infinite Timelines storyline (the entire Kal arc) a little better. I also wanted to introduce some of the recurring characters in the series (won't name anyone).**

 **As a side note, I'll be accepting OCs now. Guardian, Sith, Jedi, just about anyone. With moderation, of course, your OC can be implemented into the story for at least a single chapter. Please use the guide below to submit them through either PM or Reviews:**

 **Name:**

 **Universe (Destiny or Star Wars: The Clone Wars):**

 **Side (Dark/Light):**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing/Armor:**

 **Weaponry:**

 **Personality:**

 **Friends (any minor OCs related to this one can be listed here):**

 **History:**

 **Note that this guide may change to include more categories.**


	3. The Hunter and the Monk

Kal steered his ship towards the center of the large, red and grey cruiser ahead of him. The few fighters ahead of him lined up in a row, descending as the center of the cruiser opened up to reveal a docking bay. The Exo guardian followed suite, and they slowly lowered themselves inside the new compartment of the ship.

Inside, there were dozens of rectangular openings on each side, all of them walled off by a form of energy shielding. Behind each square was a ship of some sort, either a fighter, a gunship, transports, and even walkers. "Their technology is astounding! It's like as if the Golden Age had another Golden Age, which then had…" his Ghost trailed off.

Kal quickly got another transmission from the lead fighter. "Land in the last section, to the right. An escort squad will be waiting for you there." Then, the fighters flew upwards, leaving Kal to himself. He followed their instructions, slowly turning his ship towards the last section. He flew right through the barrier with ease, quite to his surprise. His ship rotated itself so that it was facing outwards, before completely landing.

Kal was transmatted from his ship and onto the ground. There, several soldiers clad in white awaited. In front was a similar soldier, but with some yellow aesthetics. His helmet was off and under his arm, which meant that Kal could see his face. He was a whitish man with brown eyes, thin cheeks, and a square jaw. His hair was brown, with the bottom half buzzed off. "I assume you are in charge here?" Kal said casually, examining the grey interior of the ship.

"No. The person you are looking for is General Kenobi. Unfortunately, he cannot see you right now, so you will have to deal with me." the soldier told him sternly. "Now, what did you think you were doing exactly? By entering a warzone, you have put not only yourself, but my men at risk. If you make one false move, I will have you imprisoned until we arrive at Coruscant, where you will then be tried in Republic-"

"Oooh, there's an entire Republic now!" Ghost whispered not-so-quietly. The soldier looked at Kal angrily, saying "Tell your droid to be quiet." The ghost looked slightly offended, flying up to the clones face. "I'm a Ghost for your information. If you know what that is, then you would know it would be wise to back off." He retorted.

The soldier grabbed the Ghost and pushed him to the side, walking up to the Guardian. They were at level height, so the soldier was able to stare at him right at eye level. Kal's Scarlight Mask, lit up with a blue chroma, made his face stand out from the rest of his armor. He wore a Dream eater vest, a trophy he earned from the Archon's forge. He also had Sealed Grasps of Ahamkara, which he obtained off of a huge Crucible bet he barely won (another story, for another time). He had the Days of Iron boots, gifted to him by Lord Saladin. Finally, he had the Speeder Cloak, which he obtained from SRL. He did leave it without a chroma, because he didn't want to overdo the look, as it was mainly there so that his helmet didn't have a hood over it.

His weaponry wasn't too special when compared to his armor. He had an Appellant III hand cannon, one that had been with him for over a year. He also had a sniper rifle, known as the Devil's Dawn, but it wasn't any better than your standard sniper rifle, other than the Fallen aesthetics. His prized possession, though, was his Dark Drinker. After going through intensive trials, any Guardian could earn the exotic sword from Lord Shaxx, the Crucible Handler. He had earned his, and it was glorious. As such, he wore it on his back with pride.

Of course, none of this mattered to the soldier before Kal. "Let me see your face." The soldier commanded. Kal nodded, and his helmet soon dematerialized, revealing his golden face. Immediately, the soldiers' face changed from authoritative to shocked. "CLANKER!"

Immediately, the other soldiers set to work, firing at Kal with great precision. Kal's helmet rematerialized, and he quickly shade-stepped away and into cover behind some nearby creates. "What the hell is wrong with these people?!" Kal exclaimed as he drew his Hand Cannon.

He looked behind him, towards the advancing troops. He quickly fired off a few shots, attempting to avoid hitting any vital organs. His bullets were surprisingly effective, piercing holes right in their armor. The soldiers that were hit fell to the ground, clutching whatever part of their body was hit.

As much as he didn't want to kill the soldiers, Kal was finding it really difficult not to. He could tell more were advancing on him, and needed to move fast. "I need a smoke bomb. Think I can use an ability this far from the Traveler?"

His Ghost shook itself the same way a person would shake their head. "Unfortunately, I don't know. Only one way to find out."

Reaching towards his side, Kal would find a smoke bomb there. "Well what do you know?" he said. He immediately threw it into the crowd of advancing clones, which caused them to stagger back, coughing. Kal quickly ran, looking for the nearest way out of the hangar. He found an elevator, and set ghost to work.

It was quickly opened, and Kal found himself being flung several feet back. The strange thing was, nobody had laid a finger on him. He looked up to see what could've been a monk, with tan robes and all, exiting the elevator. He wore gauntlets and boots like that of the soldiers, but other than that he had no armor. He had orange hair, as well as a thick beard. He looked to the yellow soldier, saying "Cody, take care of the injured clones. I can handle this one."

"You saw that too, right? He pushed us back with his mind! The energy readings around him are like nothing I've ever seen!" Ghost exclaimed, quite fascinated. Kal got back up, and raised his hand cannon. "One more step, and I blow your brains out." Kal said as threateningly as he could. Even though he tried, he came out a little bit scared.

"Go ahead." The monk said calmly, in an almost taunting way. Kal looked at his ghost, shrugged, and then pulled the trigger.

The bullet made it about halfway to the monk before raised his hand, and it stopped midair. It then fell to the ground. "Projectile weaponry? So primitive." The monk said, letting out an almost mocking, small chuckle. "You'll have to do better than that." And with that, he slid a small, metal device off of his belt.

He pressed a button, and a large beam of energy extended from it. Kal holstered his weapon, pulling Dark Drinker from his back. "This…will be interesting." Kal said to ghost, who nodded back.

Kal quickly charged, swiping at the monk the Dark Drinker. The monk blocked the strike by aiming his sword downwards. Kal slashed again at the monk, who easily blocked his attack. Kal stabbed, the monk deflected. An uppercut? The Monk dodged those too. Every step of the way, Kal was outmatched. It seemed like he was being toyed with.

"Enough of this." Kal used his sword's special ability, creating a void whirlwind of death that managed to knock the sword from the monk's hand. The monk then jumped backwards a surprisingly far distance, and onto the side of a wall. He then brought the metal device back to his hand, once again with his mind.

Kal quickly followed, double jumping into the air. He was high enough to reach the monk/warrior/wizard hybrid, but then he flipped right over Kal, and onto the ground behind him. "He's too mobile! I need something to pin him down with!"

"If you can stall a little longer, you'll be able to use Shadowshot!" Ghost informed him quickly.

"Alright then!" Kal agreed. He jumped off the wall, sword in the air, and brought it down in an attempt to slam the monk with it. The Monk jumped back, before making an attempt to strike back. He managed to stab Kal right through the shoulder, causing him to fall onto the ground.

He dropped his sword, clutching his wound. Where armor and a bunch of complex, golden age machinery was supposed to be, was a hole, still blazing hot. "I need...Shadowshot…now…" Kal said, attempting to get up, but not having any luck.

"I'm working on it!" Ghost yelled back. As Kal began to lose consciousness, he immediately snapped into focus. Glowing purple, he stood up. The cold power of the Void flowed through him, and a bright, elegant bow formed in his hand.

He fired a single, yet powerful, shadowshot at not the monk, but the ground next to him. It pinned him to the ground, weakening him with the power of the Void. He began to walk towards the monk, the Void light disappearing from his body. His sword reappeared in his hand and he raised it so that the blade was level with his head.

He looked down at the monk, who was weakened by the Void energy. He aimed his sword at his head, the blade almost touching his face. "Enough of this. We're done here." Kal almost smirked, feeling quite good since he entered this strange land.

"Yes, yes we are." The monk said, strangely confident. Kal looked around, and saw himself surrounded by clones. There were dozens of them, and some even had rocket launchers and miniguns. Kal knew better then to fight back, and withdrew his sword. "You got me." He said as he raised his hands.

* * *

It didn't take long for Plo Koon to realize that these droids were not very tough, not against sabers at least. He could easily cut down dozens of them within seconds, even in the cold, frigid night. His soldiers didn't do much against them, but they were managing to hold out nonetheless.

He soon began to receive a message from the cruiser above. "We…reinforcements...quickly…hold out…longer…" the messenger was cut off by quite a bit of static, before the message closed completely.

In a seemingly sudden action, the droids stopped advancing. They turned around, kneeling towards the large entrance to the temple, many of their limbs extending from their sockets. Their eyes glowed a bright blue, and their crests became larger. Each one began to vibrate, causing the ground to slightly shake. A loud, metal screech filled the air; one that came from inside the temple. The ground began to vibrate slightly, as if something large was advancing upon them. They would soon see something large advancing through the storm. A large, blue eye could be seen high above the General. It was a droid, the likes of which they had never seen.

"Retreat! Immediately!" the general called out, as large blasts of blue energy fell upon his forces. The Clones quickly fled, not wanting to be incinerated or crushed underfoot by the giant robot. Luckily for them, the large machine was quickly distracted by something they couldn't see.

A few fire lights could be seen above them, falling towards the ground. As they got closer, the Republic forces soon realized that those were ships. They began to crash into the ground, breaking the ice underneath. "There's one still coming! Let's move!" Commander Wolfe yelled, urging his comrades forward.

They would survive this night yet. But, no doubt, there would be much worse to follow.

 **Hey guys! Sorry that took a bit to post, got distracted for a while and had to put down writing for a bit. Now I'm back, and ready to continue!**

 **I have a lot in store for you all in the future. The Vex are not the only villains (that would suck, wouldn't it?), and there are some new heroes I'm actually quite excited to release. I can't say much (no spoilers), but I will say that the Clone Wars universe is not the only one changing. More on that later.**

 **This is Ulktamate, signing off-**

 **DON'T TRUST HIM. HE IS NOT WHO YOU THINK. THE CITY IS NOT SAFE, NEITHER IS THE REPUBLIC. THEY ARE COMING FOR US ALL. BE READY.**


	4. Evacuation

Kal sat at the end of his cell patiently, waiting for whoever would interrogate him. Ghost was flying back and forth across the room, mumbling excitedly to himself about all the technological applications of the laser based weaponry in the City. If they were back in the Solar System, they could easily escape this cell. It would have been quite easy, just running through the energy wall that acted as cell bars, get killed, and then be revived outside the door. Unfortunately for them they were far from the Traveler, and neither of them knew if revival was an option out here.

Kal couldn't use any of his weapons either, as those had been confiscated. Even his beloved Dark Drinker. His armor had been taken off of him, and he now wore a black jumpsuit that all Guardians had under their armor. Kal could still hold his own, especially since these clones couldn't take away the grenade and smoke bombs that constantly generated for him.

He could hear footsteps coming down the hall. He sat up slightly, ready for whoever would confront him. His ghost floated next to him, uneasily saying "Well. Here they come."

Two clones stepped in front of the orange energy field, one beginning to unlock the door. The energy field dissipated and the clones quickly stepped to each side of the entrance, their rifles aiming upwards and resting on their shoulders. They were waiting for the arrival of someone else.

The monk stepped in front of the entrance, mumbling something to one of the clones. The clone nodded, and walked away with his companion.

The monk walked into the cell and took up a chair in front of Kal. There was only a small table between them, so there was nothing that could stop Kal from lunging at the man and choking him. But somehow the monk wasn't concerned.

"What are you?" he asked, getting right to the point. "You look like a droid, yet you talk differently."

"You really want to know? I doubt you would believe me if I told you." Kal said in response.

"I'm listening." The monk said, "It's not like you have much else to do anyway."

And so Kal told him a long story, one about the Traveler, the Darkness, pretty much everything from his revival up until his arrival in this new galaxy. He talked about his Fireteam, made up of himself and two of his most trusted friends. About how his fireteam managed to bring down gods, capture a pirate king, and save the system from dozens of threats. All the while the monk listened, intrigued by the Guardian's story.

The ship suddenly shook, and an alarm started echoing throughout the halls. The monk stood up, saying "While that was quite an interesting story, I'm afraid I have to go." The ship shook again, giving out a loud metallic groan.

There was a loud beep, and the voice of Cody could be heard coming from a device on the monk. "Kenobi, Grievous has boarded the ship! We need to evacuate immediately!" he said urgently. "Understood, Commander. Activate the self-destruct sequence and get everyone off the ship!" The commander quickly responded, saying "Yes, General" before disconnecting.

"And what about me? You can't just leave me here!" Kal said to the general.

"What would you suggest? As far as I can tell, there is no way your story can actually be true. You could be a highly advanced droid spy." The General asked.

"I can't really assure that you can trust me, but you can't just let me die here. I can get off the ship myself. No escape pods, no clones helping me." Kal answered. "All I'm gonna need my stuff, and maybe one of those cool laser guns."

Kenobi looked at Kal for a moment, before nodding. "I can do that for you. I'll have a clone take you to the armory, but after that you're on your own."

Kenobi then walked out of the cell, nodding to the clone standing to the left. The clone nodded back before turning to Kal. "You, with me."

Kal stood up, following the clone with Ghost in tow.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" the Titan Nicholas Hayes stood in the Vanguard war room alongside his Warlock partner Thelo Cehihl (or Cecil). The human and awoken were accompanied by the three Vanguard mentors, who had summoned them here. "Kal just wouldn't disappear, would he?"

"Well, he didn't exactly disappear. More like…" Cayde stopped to think for a second, "Abducted by evil time travelling robots."

"He was last spotted in orbit just above the City, before a surge of Vex energy appeared over his location. When it disappeared, he was gone." Zavala said.

"It's only safe to assume that Kal is now lost between time and space, forever trapped by the Vex." Ikora said solemnly, before Cayde interrupted her.

"You know how depressing you can be, Ikora?" Cayde said jokingly. "Now normally, there would be nothing that we could do in this case. But, Kal was vital in the destruction of the Black Heart and the capture of Skolas. I believe that there would be nobody more qualified than his own Fireteam. Now, I will have to warn you that there is a very high chance that you are not coming back."

Nick looked at Cecil and nodded. "I'm going after him. He is definitely going to piss something off and get himself killed."

Cecil sighed. "Looks like I'm going as well. Can't have two morons get lost in time."

"Then it's settled. You two will enter the gate network, and bring Kal back home." Zavala said, dismissing the two.

Nicholas and Cecil turned away from the Vanguard Hall, and began to walk back out.

Nicholas was a human male, about 6'3" and fairly large like all Titans. He was loud, tough, and sometimes a little bit of an idiot. He was part of Kal's Fireteam, first helping him stop a dreaded Hive ritual using a shard of the Traveler. He was eventually contacted by Eris Morn, who requested his help in stopping Crota. He did, with the help of Kal and Cecil of course. Not short after Kal had slew Skolas, Oryx came to take revenge for Crota's death by attempting to kill Nick. Oryx was eventually slain by Nick as well.

Cecil was very different from Nick. While Nick was able to easily make conversations with others, Cecil was a little more reclusive, preferring the company of a good book over a Guardian. She spent a lot of time researching information on the Traveler. When she discovered that there was some sort of link between the Traveler's past and that of the Fallen, she quickly became interested in the four armed pirates. She met Kal during the strike on Sepiks Prime and they began to work together frequently. When Nick eventually joined them a full Fireteam had been formed. Later she would go on to work with a good friend by the name of Ysmer in taking down the SIVA plague, with both of them earning the title of Iron Lord.

Nick, Cecil, and Kal were all warriors of legendary status. And to lose one of them would be a shock to the City. Their primary objective at the moment would be to head to Venus, find the entrance into the Vex gate network (the same gate that they slew the Gate Lord next to).

Cecil retrieved her equipment, including a pulse rifle called Parthian Shot, her favorite fusion rifle Ex Astris, and a sword called Young Wolf's Howl. As a Sunsinger, she used the Sunbreakers exotic armor. It's glowing orange energy provided her the ability regenerate grenades fast enough to incinerate powerful enemies in seconds. The rest of her armor was Days of Iron gear, except for the helmet. Her helmet was the Bindcaster I, which happened to not be ugly like the Days of Iron helm. She used a gold and white armor shader, called Million Million, that made her look very shiny and stand out.

Meanwhile, Nick grabbed the Immolation fists. These caused his exploding hammers to make dead things explode, which happened to be very entertaining. The rest of his armor was Lamentation gear, which was sturdy and practical enough for his tastes. To finish off the look, he used a shader called Polar Oak to give himself a camo look. He used an auto rifle called the Zhalo Supercell that could chain lighting to enemies, a sidearm called Jabberhakke-D, and a rocket launcher called Disassembly Required.

They were ready.

* * *

Kal slid on his helmet, locking it in place. He had his gear back, a new laser weapon (or a blaster, as it was apparently called) and was ready to move. He looked at his clone escort. "Which way to the hangar?"

The clone quickly told him, and then he looked at Ghost. "You got that?"

Ghost nodded, and a marking appeared on Kal's radar. Kal looked to the clone, saying "I think I'll be good from here. Better get moving before this blasted thing explodes." The clone exited, and Kal could hear him heading to an escape pod.

Kal exited the armory, looking down both hallways. The marker told him to go left, and so he followed. The ship shook as something struck it, causing the lighting to flicker. Ahead of him, he could hear the sound of metal scraping against the ground. He drew his hand cannon, quickly running forward. Before he could react, three rolling machines came into the hallway stopping a few feet away from Kal and transforming.

They had a circular frame, with three legs and a set of thin eyes. They had two arms, but instead of hands they had laser weaponry. They were quickly enveloped by their own personal force-fields, and began firing upon Kal.

Kal shadestepped the laser blasts and then quickly fired several shots into the force-fields to no avail. "And I thought this universe couldn't get any better! Think of what we could do with that shielding tech…" Ghost began to trail off again.

"Come on, Ghost! Stay focused!" Kal said urgently to his robotic companion. "Any way we can break through those shields?"

"Perhaps arc energy might work…try your Devil's Dawn." Ghost suggested.

Kal holstered his Appellant III, and drew his fallen sniper rifle off of his back. Still hiding behind cover, he peeked out, aiming his sniper rifle at the head of one of the robots. He fired a single shot, which caused the head of the machine to explode and the rest to fall apart.

"It worked! Do it again!" Ghost exclaimed.

Kal shadestepped out into the open, firing two shots at the machines in quick succession. One was a critical hit, following the same pattern. He missed the head on the other one though, instead piercing the shield and damaging its frame.

Kal quickly rushed it, readjusting his rifle so that his left hand gripped the top of the barrel and his right gripped the scope. He smacked the machine across the face with the stock. He then twisted his left hand so that his palm faced upwards. He smashed the machine with the stock again, and it staggered, before falling over and dying out.

He threw his sniper rifle over his back, and redrew his hand cannon. "Think that there will be more of them?"

Ghost nodded. "For sure."

Kal sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm glad I finally got the fourth chapter over with. There reason it took so long is that for a little while there I had written myself into a corner when it came to the reason that Obi Wan would let Kal go (in fact, it's still a little sloppy). But, I managed to roll this chapter out, including the introduction of Kal's fireteam, a slight hint to one of the requested OCs, and preparing the Infinite Timelines arc.**

 **Speaking of which, what is the Infinite Timelines arc? Well, I think it's time to finally explain. For a while now I've had the idea of throwing three Guardians into three separate Sci-fi universes and seeing what happens. The first of these was going to be Kal entering the Clone Wars universe, the second being Nick and the Halo Universe, and finally Cecil in Aliens. All of these will be written at the same time, although I need to plan out Nick and Cecil's adventures a little bit.**

 **As for OCs, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to work them in. I figure that I can have room for another Fireteam to enter the Vex gate network in search of Kal's fireteam, but as for any others that's going to be a bit tricky.**

 **Well, that's about all I have to say. Be ready for War is Coming (Cecil's arc) and War is Over (Nick's arc) to be posted soon. This is Ulktamate-**

 **THE LIES CONTINUE. THERE IS A GREATER FORCE AT WORK, TWISTING AND TURNING TIME SO THAT IT MAY BE FREE. BE WARY GUARDIANS. IT IS COMING.**

 **-Gaming, signing off.**


	5. The Escape

Kal could hear the hull of the cruiser being slowly torn off by enemy fire. Loud explosions shook the ship, occasionally causing Kal to stumble over and have to use the walls of these hallways as support. It was slowly becoming warmer, and Ghost suspected that fires were spreading throughout the ship. All in all, everything was falling apart. He hadn't seen any more of those pesky rolling machines, clones, or anything else for that matter.

"We've almost reached an elevator! Just head to your left and we'll be there in a moment." Ghost instructed. Kal was about to run around the corner when he heard a voice and stopped. It wasn't like that of the clones, but it was instead raspier and had a more metallic hint to it. He could hear metal footsteps marching closer, before just stopping on the other side of the corner.

The creature made several loud coughs before beginning to speak. "Damn Jedi scum wouldn't face me! I'll show him. Droid, deactivate the self-destruct sequence and retrieve whatever information that you can. Perhaps we'll find something useful here." There was another coughing fit, before something else spoke up.

"Roger, roger." A high pitched voice said, "This way." Then, several frame-like machines marched around the corner, stopping right in front of Kal. "Hey, you're not supposed to be-"

Kal didn't let him finish. He jumped forward, grabbing one of the frame like machines by the neck, and drawing his hand cannon with his free hand. He began putting holes in their heads, and all the while his hostage was yelling "Don't shoot, don't shoot!" For frames, they were surprisingly cowardly.

"What is going on-" the creature said as it marched around the corner, before stopping when it saw Kal. He killed the final frame, letting it slide to the ground, before turning to face the creature. It was a robot of some sort, with organic parts beneath its exoskeleton. It was hunched over, sort of like an old man, but still was quite large. He had a white cape draped over his shoulders, with red coloring on the insides. "-here. And who do you think you are?"

Kal reloaded his hand cannon before raising it so the sights were right in line with its forehead. "One wrong move and I blow your brains out."

The cyborg began to laugh. "I've never seen someone so stupid as to threaten me, with something like _that._ " The cyborg laughed some more, before stopping suddenly. "Let me introduce myself. My name is General Grievous, of the Separatist Armada."

"You're the General! The one we spoke to one the comms!" Ghost appeared from behind Kal, making a little whirr as he flew forward, scanning the General.

The General chuckled. "You are very observant, droid. Where did you get such a strange device?"

"You could say it was a gift. Little thing has saved my life more than once." Kal explained vaguely. "Not like I would let you have it."

"Of course you wouldn't. Now, enough wasting my time. Move, or die." The General said, getting straight to the point.

Kal stood firmly. "No. I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

The General laughed. "You fool. Do you not know of my power?"

He began straightening himself out, letting his cape slide off of his shoulders. The white piece of cloth fell to the ground, revealing the rest of the General's body. He was definitely a cyborg, with organic parts that Kal could barely make out. Each one of his limbs was completely robotic, and his head and chest were covered in what looked like a very durable kind of metal. Along his robotic waist, several of those strange energy devices were all lined up. Each one was slightly different, with its own touch.

While slouched he was slightly taller than Kal, but now he towered over the Exo. Each one of his limbs and body parts was armored, with material that Kal could only assume was extremely bullet proof. He had claws for hands, and his feet only had three toes with two in front and one in the back. Overall, he was much more menacing then the coughing old man that was before Kal mere moments ago.

Along his robotic waist, several of those strange energy devices were all lined up. Each one was slightly different, with its own touch. He gestured to them, saying "You know, I am a collector."

Kal realized what the devices were. That monk, the one he had a difficult time fighting? He had one, and it was safe to assume that anyone in his order had to have one. That could only mean that-

"These trinkets come from their own Jedi, each one I slaughtered with no hesitation. What makes you think you can stand up to me?" The General laughed, spying the hilt of the Dark Drinker attached to Kal's belt. "In fact, yours is the most interesting trophy I will have taken so far."

He grabbed one of the devices in each hand and activated them. His hands began to rotate rapidly at the joint, causing the sabers themselves to create their own whirlwind of energy. Ghost stared in awe, saying "That tech is more advanced then even an Exo's! This is awesome!"

Kal grabbed the hilt of his sword and activated it. Dark Drinker extended, revealing that it was only slightly longer than the sabers the general wielded. It was as tough as one of the energy swords though, so Kal could have a slight chance. Unfortunately, he didn't know.

Kal stood with his sword at his side, waiting for an opening to attack. Ship then shook again, putting the General off balance and leaving an opening to the center of his chest. Kal knew he had to do this quickly, and made the first move. He lunged, thrusting his swords in between the two spinning sabers where an open. With surprising agility, the General quickly anticipated this move and jumped back a far distance, before putting his feet back on the ground. He quickly slowed down, leaving marks on the flooring.

The general began steadily advanced on Kal, striking at him with both of his sabers in quick succession. He was swift and calculating, almost able to anticipate Kal's move before he even made one. Kal was having a hard time blocking these attacks, as every time Kal blocked a strike another one was already inbound.

Grievous then attempted to smash Kal with both of his sabers, and Kal activated his sword's shielding ability out of reflex. The sabers collided with the shield, creating sparks of energy that flew in every direction. Grievous pushed forward, causing Kal to have to get closer and closer to the ground.

Kal quickly tried to find something that could give him the advantage. Any moment, the ship would shake again, causing him to fall off balance and deactivate his shield, allowing the General to finish him off.

Then he thought of something. "You can't possibly think you'll win this. I have you right where I need you to be."

"Fool, there is no possible way you can win this! You will die like-"

Kal quickly used his boost to throw himself upward, causing the general to stumble slightly backwards. He jumped again over the General and landed behind the cyborg. He then threw a grenade, at the General, burning his armor slightly.

"You dare!" Grievous yelled, enraged. He turned around, his eyes fully of fiery hatred.

"Ghost, start up the elevator! Once it begins to open, tell me! I'll continue to hold him off!" Kal whispered. Ghost nodded, and flew around the corner and down the hallway to the elevator doors.

Meanwhile, the General began to walk towards Kal. He grabbed two more lightsabers, and with two in each hand his arms began to transform. They began splitting apart, forming four arms instead of two. The top ones had three clawed hands, and the bottom ones had two. Each one had its own lightsaber, and the hands began to rotate again.

This time it formed an almost impenetrable shield of spinning energy, one that Kal had a hard time seeing an opening.

"Enough of the sword fighting." Kal said angrily, withdrawing his Dark Drinker. He then holstered its hilt and reached for the Devil's Dawn on his back. He crouched, aiming it at the General's head. Grievous quickly realized what he was going and sped up his pace, and was instantly almost upon Kal.

Kal panicked and fired, missing the Cyborg's head and instead hitting his torso. There was the loud sound of a bullet hitting metal, and the General fell backwards, barely catching himself before he hit the ground.

Kal quickly put his sniper rifle back, and drew Dark Drinker once again. It was his turn to advance.

"So what makes me think I can stop you?" Kal asked, laying blow after blow onto the General. "I have slain pirate kings, lords of time, and gods of both flesh and machine. This isn't my first rodeo, General. But it might be your last."

Grievous wasn't frightened, but instead looked kind of pleased. He then made a surprise move, swiping at Kal with both of his left swords. Kal easily deflected it, but didn't realize he had fallen into a trap. Grievous then kicked Kal in the back of the head with his right foot, causing Kal to fall on the ground.

Kal found himself on his back, with two lightsabers being brought down towards his head. He rolled to the side, before getting quickly back up and sprinting in the direction of the elevators. "You better be done ghost, because I'm coming over with four-arms on my tail!" Kal yelled.

"Done! Their firewalls are like nothing I've ever seen, highly advanced and extremely hard to penetrate. I'm downloading as much as I can right now!" Ghost said really quickly trying to get as much in as he could.

Kal rounded the corner, and not soon after the general appeared, jumping onto the wall and using it to boost himself in Kal's direction. Kal dashed into the open elevator, and Ghost quickly followed.

"Close it now! Close it now!" Kal yelled at Ghost, spamming the close door button.

As soon as the doors were almost fully closed, Grievous came into view. Kal quickly pressed the button that indicated the hangar, and the elevator was off. It was faster than the similar kind back in the City, moving downwards at a surprisingly fast rate.

He sighed, thankful that he was safe. That was, until he heard a loud bang and something land on top of the steel container. For lasers extended slightly into the interior of the elevator, and began making a circle formation. The elevator stopped and the doors opened into the hangar.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Ghost yelled, flying out of the door. He was trailed by Kal, who also didn't like the idea of getting murdered by a four armed robot. Behind him he could hear a loud piece of metal hitting the floor of the elevator, and a certain unfriendly cyborg landing inside. He could hear his metallic cackle as the General began to pursue him.

Now that Kal was in the hangar, he could see the full extent of the damage to the ship. Everything was on fire, with alarms blaring and an A.I. saying "Self-destruct in ten minutes. Please head to the nearest escape pod. There were more frame-like machines running around, fighting with the last surviving clones on the ship. Most vehicles and ships that didn't make it out of the hangar were crushed by debris, including some robotic drones from Grievous' army. Thankfully the Commitatus was still intact, and he immediately sent Ghost ahead to activate it. There was also another ship on the other side of the hangar intact as well. It was grey, and had the same styling as the General's cruisers.

"There is nowhere to run, coward. You will die here!" the General roared, catching Kal's attention. Before any of them could say anything, a small device rolled in between the two, beeping twice before releasing an electrical charge that shocked the general and paralyzed him.

"Move, move, move!" he heard a voice say, and the remaining squad of clones in the hangar began to move towards Kal, shooting any nearby frames.

They were being led by a clone in orange markings, who was wielding a larger rifle, one that was heavy hitting and more precise than its smaller counterparts. The Orange clone turned around, pointing directly to Kal. "You there! I saw your drone enter that ship. If you have a ship, then you need to help us out of here. If I'm correct, I just saved your ass, so you know owe us a favor." He then turned, shot a few more of the Frames, and then looked back. "Better decide quickly, because Grievous won't stay down for too much longer."

Kal looked towards the Comitatus, and connected to its comms. "Ghost, prepare to transmat a couple dozen extra, understood?" He heard the typical clicking and whirring of ghost, before it said "On it. Just a few more seconds of calibration and we'll be ready."

The clones were soon at Kal's position and began backing away towards the Comitatus. Kal stood in front, activating Dark Drinker's shield to protect the remaining clones from incoming fire.

"Done!" Ghost exclaimed. Kal soon felt himself dematerialize and eventually reappear in his pilot's seat. He gripped the controls of the ship, and began starting his exit. Meanwhile, one by one clones appeared inside, confused by what just happened. Thankfully, there was enough space for all of them, as the Comitatus was actually quite large.

The ship shook again as the hangar insides began to fall apart. Kal quickly sent his fighter out of the Cruisers' hangar and into open space. Outside it was even worse than it was it in the cruiser. The Republic fleet had fallen apart, taking damage from heavy oncoming fire. Kal wasn't going to wait for them to get noticed, so he began warping towards the planet's surface.

Getting out of his chair, he walked into the main section of his fighter. There, clones sat in the seats that lined the walls, being held by iron bars that went over their shoulders' and around their chest. He looked to the orange clone in particular, introducing himself. "The name is Kal. Hunter." He then gestured to the robot floating over his shoulder. "And this is Ghost."

The clone looked confused for a moment, before understanding what Kal wanted. "I'm Commander Sev, and this is Recon Squad Orange."

"Glad to help you then, Sev." Kal said. "And thanks for having my back."

"No problem." Sev said. He detached the iron bar securing him to the seat, got up, and walked to the cockpit. "You wouldn't happen to know where you are going, are you?"

Kal chuckled. "Not in the slightest. Mind telling us where we should be headed?"

* * *

Cecil and Nick landed on Venus, or more specifically, in front of a large Vex gate. There was a strange lack of Vex units in the area, even though Vanguard reports said the Vex were strengthening their grip on all of Venus. "Remember the Gate Lord?" Nick asked, feeling a bit nostalgic. "I still remember that damn thing trying to crush me under its foot!" He chuckled slightly looking back to Cecil.

"I don't think trying is the correct term. 'Did' might be better." Cecil joked, making Nick shake his head.

"Remember what we are here for." Nick's ghost and only voice of reason said, popping into existence. "We need to activate the gate. I'll get to work as quickly as possible."

It flew up to the gate, scanning it before firing bright blue beams at it. Soon there was a loud bang, and the gate opened a portal of swirling Vex energy. It looked quite fascinating, being that instead of being the typical circular portal that you see in any science fiction movie, it was made up of several shiny, individual triangles, each one smaller than the next. If anything, it looked very similar to the throne room in the Vault of Glass.

"Ready?" Nick asked, looking to Cecil.

Cecil nodded, and the two Guardians began to walking into the portal, beginning their search for Kal.

* * *

Down on the planet's surface below, there was a small mining outpost. It was ruled by the Hutt clan, who paid its workers very little and punished those who complained. Yet, somehow, it was still quite peaceful, as the town being located in the Outer Rim meant that the Republic Civil War hadn't reached the area. At least not until now.

The hooded figure stared, along with everyone else, and the ensuing battle in the sky. Separatists and Republic ships clashed, with the Republic eventually giving out in the end. It was truly a sight to behold, but not why the hooded figure was watching the skies. What caught her eye, or her companion's eye at least was the Guardian ship flying down towards the surface. It was more advanced than those that were around in her time, but was still extremely identifiable compared to the ships of this universe.

She slipped her hand onto the Hand Cannon that sat at her hip. It had been so long that she had to use it, not since the fall of the Taken King. She looked to her companion, the little floating machine by her shoulder. She nodded, before gripping the black and white weapon and slowly sliding it from its holster.

Perhaps, after all these years, Seraph could finally return home.

* * *

 **And so, Infinite Timelines arc has begun. I can't wait to begin writing about Nick and Cecil, as I have their stories now prepared to be posted (but I might wait on that for editing reasons).**

 **I think that this has been my favorite chapter to write so far, mainly because I was able to set up the rest of the arc as well as introduce a new OC into the mix. I'm going to be a bit careful about who I put into the story, because having more Guardians appear in these new universes might ruin the stories slightly. So what I figure I'm going to do is have one Guardian OC in each universe, and then any OCs you submit that are from the new universes I'll be able to be a little more flexible with.**

 **Oh, and I would like to know what you guys thought of that Kal v Grievous fight. Now, before I continue, I would like to point out that in this universe I am not using the Clone Wars Grievous. That version of him felt kind of lame, sort of like he would lose to everyone. Instead I am using the one from the Clone Wars Mini-series. I feel like that version of Grievous was way more badass, and would make a better addition to the story. I still tried to stick with the Grievous personality though, as I felt it allowed for there to be some personality traits (such as his arrogance) that would be exploitable for our hero.**

 **Alright then guys. Before I sign off, I would like to thank all of you for the massive support. I'm surprised by how many people have actually taken the time to favorite and follow the story along with myself, and hope to see more of this in the future.**

 **On a side note, I'll also be rewriting the first chapter as to make sure it's a bit longer (first impressions count, you know!).**

 **That's about it then. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Preparations

Preparations

Mace Windu studied the readings before him. So far, everything about this anomaly that he was looking at was wrong. The readings suggested that it was a wormhole, torn through time and space, yet no technology ever conceived in the Republic had that kind of power. What was even more interesting was that the anomaly was emitting a faint signal across the entire galaxy, almost as if it was trying to connect to some larger network.

The readings had been sent to Master Windu by General Kenobi, who was stationed about two systems nearby. He had been on the hunt for General Grievous, who he was informed was hiding out somewhere in the outer rim, when the anomaly overloaded their scanners and forced them to sit out for a few hours while their systems recovered.

The timing of this was not very good, either. Earlier that day, Master Windu had a set of visions that he found most concerning.

The first vision was that of a man of Light, a dead thing that wielded a sword with a heart forged by a dead god. The man turned to face Windu, raising a red and white weapon and firing it. The loud bang of the gun pulled him into yet another vision. This time it had been that of a planet of ice and cold, in a cavern deep below the surface. An old, rusted, circular piece of metal stuck out of the ground and began to glow with a blue aura. A blue portal appeared inside, and grey machines with red eyes began to march out. Dozens upon dozens of these machines appeared, soon swarming the cavern until it was almost completely full. But these were nothing compared to what he saw in the final vision.

Darkness. Pure, unholy, terrifying darkness. It reached out to him, consuming him until darkness is all he felt, could feel, and could ever be. He heard a voice reaching out to him:

 _ **You are a master of the occult, a leader of powerful warriors. You are now mine. Leader no more, you are now the servant of a dark god. Come to me, and take your rightful place as the Hand of-**_

The voice was cut off by a flash of light, and he could once again see the man of Light. He said one thing, and one thing only: "Wake up."

Master Windu had awoken from his meditation and immediately sought the council of Master Yoda. It seemed that he too had similar visions, but perhaps his might have been slightly different. Yoda had mentioned Plo Koon being in danger, and then told him Obi Wan wished to speak with him immediately before Obi Wan had contacted him.

And now he stood, completely and utterly confused as to what he needed to do. He considered his options and realized that it would probably be best to help Plo Koon first. If he remembered correctly, Plo was on the ice planet of Ilum, taking them to get a kyber crystal for their first lightsabers.

This was not good. The machines had to be there. The ice planet in his visions looked very much like that of Ilum. And if the second vision has already come true, then that meant that the first and the second had to have some amount of truth to them. That meant that Windu needed to find the man of light, before the dark god would arrive.

* * *

The gunship broke the atmosphere and managed to escape the onslaught of droids on the surface below. Plo Koon looked around at the few survivors of the fight. Commander Wolfe had made it, along with one clone who made it out unscathed and two more that were very injured and would need medical attention immediately if they were going to make it out alive.

As the gunship lowered itself into the hangar of his cruiser, it bumped slightly and startled Master Plo. He shook, slightly startled. He wouldn't admit it to himself or to his men, but he was very shaken by all of this. It was the combination of the death of his younglings and the arrival of a machine that could shoot down gunships within seconds that left him very uneasy.

Commander Wolfe was the only clone that saw this. He looked to Plo, asking "General. Are you okay?"

The doors to the gunship opened and revealed the hangar. The General stepped out before looking back at his Commander. "Yes…I will be fine. My main concern is getting everyone taken care of and then assessing the current threat." The commander nodded, and the General left for the bridge as several clones went in to assist those inside the gunship.

When Plo arrived at the bridge, he was greeted by his Admiral, a man by the name of Coburn. He had this stern look that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face, which reflected much of his personality. He was clear and concise when giving commands, and employed a policy of being respectful to those that were respectful to him. He was perfectly suited for General Plo, who was very patient and took time to treat everyone kindly.

"General." Coburn greeted him with a nod, saying "What happened down there?"

Plo Koon pulled up a hologram of the planet surface. They reveal a large army of the droids that had attacked and nearly destroyed him and his men. They were mobilizing across the planet, seeming to begin to terraform the surface above. The large one that he had seen before had left, retreating back into the cavern below.

Plo gestured to them, saying "These droids came from below the surface in the caverns below. From what we can assume, they killed the younglings and made their way to the entrance to the caverns. Our forces were quickly overrun and forced to retreat into the blizzard outside. There we tried to make a stand, but their tough armor seemed almost impervious to our laser weaponry, and they quickly picked us off one by one."

He then pointed to the location of the caverns, saying "That's when it came out. A giant machine of some sort. It took down all but one of the gunships you sent down to rescue us."

The admiral nodded. He was intrigued by these creatures. They weren't Separatist as their design was too different, yet the ranking of these creatures was a little bit similar. You had basic units that formed most of their army followed by tougher and slightly stronger ones to back them up. The Admiral was pleased that perhaps some of their tactics still might work. There was a problem, though. Some of them were horned and held glowing weapons in their hands. They took positions where they could get the most view, observing the forces around them. The Admiral had to assume that these were snipers. And snipers were usually not employed by the Separatists, meaning that they would need a change of pace in order to fight these long ranged units.

"Do we have enough forces to mount a counter attack?" the General asked. Coburn nodded. "We have enough to get a foothold into Ilum territory, but not enough to hold it for too long. We need reinforcements if we want to fight back against a force this size."

The General nodded again. The first thing that the Jedi were taught about war was that it was all like some big puzzle or game of chess. The victor needed to be able to not only make smart choices, but also predict the moves of his enemy. The better you knew your enemy, the better the chance you had at defeating them. They knew nothing of these droids, meaning that they were put at a severe disadvantage.

Still, they had a chance. "Deploy all forces to the planet surface and contact the Republic for immediate reinforcements. If the Jedi order is to continue to grow and spread, that means that Ilum needs to be completely secured. Not a single one of these droids can make it out alive.

* * *

Kal's ship barreled through the atmosphere, making its way to the rendezvous point further ahead of the planet. His ship was barely above the surface, causing sand to fly up into the air behind it. Up ahead he could see a drop off where the land dipped into a large, open canyon. As his ship flew over, the sand changed to orange reddish rock that looked quite beautiful from above. He dipped into the canyon, weaving his way through until he emerged from the other side and into a large underground cavern Here, the Republic forces were to meet.

It was a good location for several reasons. The first was that since they were below surface level, it would be harder to detect them in. Second, there was a network of giant tunnels that led to the surface that were so large they could fit entire walkers and ships. Third, any incoming ships would have to pass through the canyon in order to get inside, meaning that if the Separatists were to find them then that meant that they could seal of any entrance to the caverns and escape from the other side. Fourth, the caverns were lined with small crystalline structures that confused droid scanners and gave the Republic a battlefield advantage.

Kal's ship had been cleared by Commander Pyr, who talked over the comms with another clone upon entry. Kal then landed towards the back of the cavern, where his ship would be slightly safer in the event of a Separatist attack.

Kal got out of his seat, walking to the back of the ship where the ramp would lower. He reached a panel, opened it, and flipped a switch. The clone's safety harnesses detached, meaning that they could once again move freely. Kal then pressed a red button and closed the panel. The ship's ramp began to lower, and one by one the clones left. At the back of the squad followed Pyr, who gestured for Kal to follow. "I'm not leaving you in here by yourself, Clanker."

On paper, that was an insult to Kal. But the way Pyr said it, it was more friendly. Kal smiled. "Of course not." He laughed slightly. He followed them out the ship, where they were greeted by a pleased General Kenobi. Kenobi looked to Pyr and Kal, with a look of half bemusement and half surprise. "It's good to see you made it out alive, Pyr!" Kenobi said. He then looked to Kal. "And I can assume you rescued them?"

Kal nodded. "To be fair, they saved me from a four armed cyborg back there. If it wasn't for them, I would be in four pieces right now."

Kenobi smiled slightly. "Perhaps you aren't a droid spy after all. Perhaps if you tell the Jedi council your story, they might be more open to it then I was."

The ground above them suddenly shook, and the roar of Separatist fighters echoed throughout the cavern. "Seems like they know we're underground." Kenobi then turned to Commander Cody, who was standing next to him. "I need a status report. How many units do we have?"

Cody quickly responded. "We have a total of four fighters, including our Clanker friend's here, half a dozen gunships, about three walkers, and a total of four dozen men, a quarter of which have no weapons they can use." Kenobi stroked his beard slightly. "This isn't good. If we want any chance of standing up to Grievous, we are going to need to be extremely careful."

Kenobi turned back to Kal. "What was your name again?"

"Kal-9. The nine represents the number of times I've been wiped." The Exo said. "And if you are low on weaponry I might have a solution to your problem."

Ghost appeared next to him, saying in his trademark robotic voice, "You can't possibly be thinking of that…right? You know how much glimmer you'll use up? You won't have any left by the time we get back to the City!" As much as Kal loved his large stash of programmable matter used as currency back home, it was more important that he and the Republic forces he was now allied with made it out alive. And that meant supplying these troops to the fullest.

Ghost sighed. He knew what Kal was thinking, and reluctantly agreed. He did have a point. "What do you need more of, long range or short range weaponry?"

Commander Cody spoke up. "If the Separatists find us, we are going to need shorter range weapons. They'll be lighter and easier to fire, meaning that when we get cramped up into those passageways we won't be at a severe disadvantage."

Ghost nodded. "I'm going to need to take some scans of your gun. It'll only take a quick second." He flew up to the Cody's weapon, a slightly small rifle that was commonly used among the soldiers on the front line. After a few clicks and whirs, Ghost was done. "This tech is fascinating. They employ the use of gases filled with energy and convert them to a glowing particle beam that can melt through most materials...I need to get this information to the City! Imagine what it could be used for…"

Ghost continued to ramble on as he continued to the ship, preparing for the mass production of these weapons. It would take time, but should it work then their forces would not be at nearly as much of a disadvantage as previously.

It would take a long time for the weapons to be made, but they could wait it out. It would be a long while until the Separatists found them.

* * *

It was night. The Separatists continued to bomb the area, desperately searching for the General. Most of the clones were resting, while others stood guards with their newly produced weapons. They were like normal blasters, but they had been slightly augmented with motes of light. They were more powerful, firing slightly faster and much more accurate than they were previously thanks to Ghost.

The General sat by a fire silently with Cody, discussing what their next move would be. Kal was with Commander Pyr and his recon squad when it began to get louder. Fighters were approaching again, but this time they sounded a little different. It was echoing throughout the large cavern, getting closer and closer. Kal stood up and reached for his Devil's Dawn. He zoomed in through his scope, watching the entrance to the cavern. Commander Pyr looked at him, and Kal gestured for him to listen.

The Commander perked up when he heard it. One by one, more and more clones woke up to the noise and began to quickly grab their weapons. Kal held his fist up, gesturing for the clones to wait. "Put the fires out." Kal whispered to Pyr, who relayed the order to the rest of the troops inside. One by one, the lights went out, and the room became completely dark except for the light of Kal's sniper rifle.

That's when he spotted the drone. It was coming in slowly, as if it knew the clones would be sleeping and would try to catch them by surprise. "Everyone, hide!" Kal yelled as quietly as possible. The clones immediately dropped their weapons and began hiding behind rocks, in the tunnels that surrounded the cavern, and behind the walkers and ships.

Kal hid behind his own, along with Pyr and his squad. Kal had put Ghost away and shut his ship's systems completely off. The only light in the area would be of the search lights on the Separatist fighter that was coming their way.

The Separatist fighter flew into the large cavern, turning its search lights on. Immediately the light began refracting off of the crystals along the wall, illuminating the entire room. It was impossible to hide in an area this bright.

In a sort of robotic giggle, the ship immediately fired at the Republic gunships, causing one to explode and kill the clones hiding behind it. It began to sweep the room, destroying anything in its path. Clones were helpless to stop it as they were killed quickly. As it fired, each bolt illuminated the cavern, causing the clones to be disoriented by the constant flashes of light. All but Kal.

Kal stood atop his own ship, and began slowly aiming at the neck of the machine. It was kind of strange, seeing a flying robot spaceship with a neck and head that could turn and look left and right. That wasn't the matter though. He needed to destroy this thing and fast. Once he got a lock on its neck he fired, causing the neck to explode and send a chain reaction throughout the rest of the machine.

It exploded, causing a flash of blinding light to illuminate the area and outside. Parts of it were sent into the walls of the cavern, barely missing clones and damaging a walker.

Kenobi spoke up. "If they didn't know we were here before, they know now. We need to move out before more reinforcements arrive." He commanded, and clones around him saluted before quickly beginning preparations to leave.

Kenobi then began to walk to the other side of the cavern to Kal. He gestured to the Comitatus. "Most of our ships have been destroyed, and only this one and a single gunship are left. I need you and Recon Squad to stash them somewhere else so we may be able to leave the planet surface in case of an emergency. Understood?"

"Gotcha." Kal said, quickly summoning Ghost. "You got that?"

"Yep. I'll make preparations to leave right away." Ghost transmatted to the ship and immediately began to get to work.

* * *

Once the gunship and the Comitatus were fully loaded, the two ships began to launch, flying through the cavern tunnels that led to a large cave. There they would stash the ships. It was close enough to the exit where the walkers would be coming from that they could run to the ships in an emergency, but far enough that the Separatists would take no notice.

Once the two ships landed on the floor of the cave, Pyr got out and tried to contact the General. "We've stashed the ships and are in position?" There was no response. He repeated his message again, but there was still nothing. 'Blast, no connection! It'll probably better if I got into the open.' He thought.

Meanwhile, Kal sat in the ship with the rest of Recon squad. They consisted of five other members. The first had introduced himself directly to Kal. He was fairly polite, going up to the pilot's chair and saluting. Kal was a bit confused at first, but eventually figured out what he was doing. "At ease, soldier." The clone stopped saluting, and gave Kal his name. "My name is CT-3141. My friends call me Pi."

"The name is Kal-9. Nice to meet you." Kal said in a friendly manner.

"I would just like to thank you for saving our hides back there. If it wasn't for you, we would all be dead." The clone said.

Kal shook his head slightly. "If anything, Ghost-" he gestures to his robotic friend who was calibrating the ship and seemed to ignore the two, "-should be thanking you. You guys were the ones to save me from Grievous."

Another clone entered the pilot's chamber, putting a hand on Pi's shoulder. He seemed a little more energetic than Pi. "Sorry about Pi. He's a bit new. A shiny, as we like to call them sometimes." Kal understood what he meant. Back in the City, fresh Guardians were often called 'Kinderguardians' by veterans Titans and Hunters. The Warlocks tended to avoid this kind of name calling due to the fact that it would only incite social interaction with others.

"Here, come meet the rest of the crew." The other clone offered, walking back to the other end of the ship. Kal got up, leaving Ghost all by himself.

There were three other clones sitting down. One had two orange stripes across his helmet. This one, the clone told him, was Rash. It was a name that annoyed him quite a bit, which meant that the other clones only used it more. The second clone was wearing standard armor but had a red shoulder pad to accompany his attire. His name was Clip, and he was the sniper of the group. He tended to stay kind of quiet, only responding when necessary. The final clone wore a custom vest over his armor, and sat next to a large Gatling gun. He introduced himself as Heavy, a simple name that fitted him quite well. He was louder than the rest, and seemed much more gung-ho.

Finally, the last clone introduced himself. His name was Sarin, which he chose himself. He was the semi-leader of the group, or a First Mate if you will. He was quite popular with the squad, a little more so than Pyr was. Still, the group had more respect for Pyr as he was a great leader on the battlefield and a skilled strategist as well.

Kal then introduced himself, as well as explained what he was. "I am an Exo. I wasn't born as a machine, but my mind was transferred to one because it was the only way to get out of a hell of a debt. I can still do everything the same as a normal human, but with the bonuses of having a much longer lifespan. Plus, I don't know about you, nobody wants to get into a fistfight with an Exo. Especially if they have magic."

They were cheerful, getting to know each other and telling each other about the many battles they had made it through. Little did they know, it would not last. Pyr spotted the Separatist ships coming out of hyperspace. Whatever it was, they were doubling up on their forces in this system. Soon, Pyr figured, a massive army would land on the surface of the planet. Nobody would be able to make it out alive.

 **Hey guys! I just finished another chapter of my story right before my school laptop got taken away. Because the only device I have is this twenty year old Mac, I'll probably be inactive until I get a used laptop.**

 **Anyways, I named this chapter preparations because it's setting up the next chapter which will most likely be my largest yet. It's going to consist of two battles: General Plo's forces and the Vex, and General Kenobi's forces and Kal against Grievous' massive invasion force.**

 **I'll be working on my Alien/Destiny story next (I renamed it to White Xenomorph). Afterwards I'll be making two chapters for Nick's arc in the Halo universe.**

 **That'll be about it guys. If you have any questions, just feel free to DM me at any time.**


	7. Cabal Invasion

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm not dead! This story isn't dead! :D**

 **On a more serious notes, I need to apologize for not posting since, well, a really, _really_ long time. In all honesty, I didn't really know what I wanted to do with the story anymore. I didn't feel motivated to write, either, and the combination of the two factors really led me to abandon writing Destiny stories for a long time.**

 **So, why am I back? Well, I watched the Destiny 2 campaign (don't have money to get the game, so I just watched it on YT instead), and by the Traveler that story is horrendous. It tossed a lot of lore out the window, it disregarded a lot of the finer details of the game, and overall just kinda pissed me off. It reminded me why I wrote Destiny stories in the first place: because apparently Bungie can't. And I realized, for the first time since the end of the school year, that I wanted to write. And that brought me back to this story.**

 **Now I'm going to continue talking after the chapter ends, because I want to discuss some spoilers for the chapter as well as the future of this series as a whole. Enjoy!**

It was only a few months since Christophsis had been brought into Republic hands. The Separatists had long since been forced from the planet, and the citizens of Christophsis themselves had only begun to pick up the pieces. Minimal Republic forces were left as most were pulled from the planet to fight in other warzones across the galaxy. All in all, it made for the launching pad for a galaxy wide invasion.

Valus T'lak had been placed in command of the Force Razers, the newest addition to the Cabal Armies. The force was massive and well equipped, able to bring the toughest of species to their knees in a mere matter of months. That would not be the case with this war, unfortunately, and T'lak knew this. As they did when they found new empires, they began a lengthy information-gathering campaign in order to further understand their enemies. When T'lak had heard of the Jedi, he immediately was reminded of the power of the Guardians.

The Cabal would have waited decades to develop tech to counter the Jedi's abilities with the Force, yet a unique opportunity appeared. When the Galactic Civil War began, the Cabal knew they would have only have a limited time to capitalize. In his years of conquering and destroying civilizations, T'lak had never been able to bear witness to war on this scale. Not only did it leave their galaxy in complete disarray, but it was also an enticing opportunity to test his tactical prowess against those of equal skill. And so, they began to shore up enough forces to gain a small foothold into their galaxy.

The Valus spent much time planning with his lieutenants, selecting the perfect planet to target. With Christophsis now chosen, another few months had been devoted to studying the tactics of the Republic and Separatist forces as they slowly finished battling on the planet's surface. After analysis, Valus T'lak realized that this war could be easier to win than he thought. This was due to the weaponry both sides of the war used, as well as how their strategies to heavily relied on the Jedi.

For one, there was the issue that their armor was developed to counter attacks from energy-based weaponry. That was all that they used, other than the occasional ballistic weaponry such as grenades that were a given wars such this. The Cabal, of course, did not use energy based weaponry. All of the weaponry that they used relied on explosives to do damage, tearing through shielding and armor with relative ease.

Secondly, there was a heavy reliance on Jedi to lead their forces into battle. Every time the Jedi fought in a battle, the Republic was risking one of its generals. It was an extremely risky tactic. Further study showed these Jedi unable to wield the light, meaning that they also couldn't be brought back from death. This meant that tactics used against Guardians, such as heavy aerial bombardment, would be extremely effective.

With all of this knowledge, the Valus had prepared accordingly. And now, finally, it was time to strike.

* * *

"…and then he says, 'Roger, roger' and blasts the droid straight in the face!"

The clone smiled as his comrades laughed. He raised his drink to his mouth, chugging the entire thing before smashing it on the floor.

His squad had been stationed upon one of the few undamaged buildings in Christophsis, with the single purpose of watching for any signs of Separatist invasion. Of course, the Separatists had been pushed back months ago, so for their squad every day had become more boring than the last.

"And let me tell you what else, that was after he had killed a giant worm not a few feet from the listening post itself!" he exclaimed.

"No!" another clone said in shock.

"I highly doubt," one clone spoke up, "That they would place possibly the most important listening post in the entire Republic, right next to the nest of a giant worm creature!"

"Shut up, will you?"

There was one clone in the squad who took his job very seriously. His name was Nudge, one of the most dedicated clones you could find in all of the Grand Army of the Republic. And as such, the rest of the squad hated and ignored him. As they continued to talk, Nudge spoke up again.

"Shut up! There's ships inbound!" Nudge said, leaning slightly forward to get a better view. He saw a stream of bright lights erupt from the ships in the distance. They adjusted their trajectory, heading for…

"SOUND THE ALARM! ROCKETS ARE INBOUND!"

It was too late. A serious of explosions erupted through the streets, the screams of innocent people echoing through the Emerald City. A rocket smashed through the building they were on, causing it to collapse onto the building next to it.

With little time to react, Nudge jumped towards the nearby building with his gun in hand. He managed to land on a balcony, his momentum slamming him through a window. Inside, a family was He quickly got up and grabbed his blaster, making sure that he wasn't hurt too badly. He only had a moment before the building shook, having been heavily damaged by the collapse of the other building. Nudge moved quickly.

He ran out of his room, coming out into a long hallway. He could hear the sound of explosions coming from below and quickly moved to help. He ran down the hall, looking for a stairwell to take him to the ground floor.

He spotted a door all the way at the end of the hall. Perfect! He quickly rushed towards it, when a loud alien roar came from the other end. The door exploded open, and two large beasts came charging out. Nudge quickly got into the cover of a nearby doorway, firing at the strange creatures as he tried to open the door with his other hand.

The beasts themselves were terrifying. They wielded large rifles that launched powerful explosives and armor that seemed to just absorb his blaster bolts. The suits they wore made it look like a giant turtle, with a large shell and a small head sticking out. The helmets, which had filters sticking out the front, seemed latched onto the entire suit itself. This indicated that the entire outfit was pressurized, which meant that if he could just pierce the suit itself…

Nudge fell backwards as the door finally opened behind him. He quickly backed up, making sure that he wouldn't get immediately shot. The doorway itself was slightly detached from the room, meaning that anyone entering could be easily ambushed.

The heavy footfalls came closer and closer to the door, and the occasionally explosion being heard as they busted down another door. As they continued, it became apparent to Nudge that they were trying to kill anyone they could find. No witnesses, no one to report their arrival to the Republic…

The building shook again. He had to be quick or else none of them were going to make it. He heard them reach the doorway, beginning to move into the room themselves. As the two entered, Nudge quickly made his move. He jumped onto the back of one of the beasts, wrapping his arm around its neck and pulling upwards.

The creature roared in anger, trying to use its arms' limited range of movement to get the clone of its back. Nudge kept pulling upwards, feeling the creature's helmet move slightly upwards. The beast, realizing what Nudge was trying to do, stopped panicking and slammed it's back straight into one of the walls. Nudge felt a lot of pain as the creature moved forwards again, ready to slam Nudge into the wall again. Nudge only pulled harder, until there was a long BANG. The suit immediately depressurized, leaving the beast to suffocate.

Nudge quickly grabbed the now-dead beast's weapon, turning towards the second and launching several rounds into its head. It fell dead, right next to the second.

With no time to waste, Nudge moved. He reached the stairwell, quickly moving down. The building shook again as dust rained down from above. Nudge looked upwards, and saw a large crack in the building. It was going to fall in on itself.

He began to run, skipping as many steps as he could. A loud crash from above signaled his time was almost up. Only one more floor…and he was out!

He made it out into another hallway, where he could see the exit from across the way. He began to dash, the heavy alien weapon beginning to slow him down. The building rumbled a final time, before the roof began to collapse in on itself.

He quickly threw himself into the doors, smashing through them and barely avoiding being crushed. Unfortunately, his troubles didn't end there. He had just thrown himself into a warzone. Clones were getting slaughtered left and right as a massive army of the beasts marched through the city with relative ease. He had to contact the Republic, and fast.

 **Hey guys! I'd first like to say thank you for reading through this particular chapter. Whether you liked it or you hated, any criticism is welcome. Seriously, I haven't written anything in a long while and any advice would be super helpful.**

 **Anyways, let's discuss this chapter, starting with the Cabal. They've been introduced as a new villain for a few reasons: the first being that one of the early reviewers of this story pointed out how strong the Cabal would be against the Republic. The concept of the Galactic War turning into something even more chaotic between now three different sides was very appealing to me. I also felt like the Vex couldn't carry on as the only villain for the story. There needed to be a faction that could go to war on a scale similar to that of the Galactic Civil War, and the Cabal perfectly fit the bill.**

 **As for the future of this story, I've really been thinking about starting over. There's a lot of unnecessary bits and pieces to this story, and I feel like the quality ranges from either really good or really bad or even just plain unnecessary. But I also really want all of your input on the matter: should I continue writing the story from here, or should War has Come just get a hard reboot?**

 **Anyways, that is all. See you guys in the next chapter/story!**


End file.
